Impassive Love: A Jenny & Nate Fanfic
by Several Sunlit Days
Summary: JENNY/NATE Dabble into the lives of young privileged teens from NYC, with more real issues and less cattiness/scandals than Gossip Girl. Only Nate, Jenny, Blair & Dan are taken from the series, making this essentially my own original work. For teens.
1. PROLOGUE: The younger days

**"IMPASSIVE LOVE"**

_**Impassive Love** follows the lives of several teenagers from New York City that live on the Upper East Side and deal with everyday feelings such as anger, happiness, despair, joy, heartbreak and lust due to romance, relationship problems and much more. _

_Some random facts:_

_* It is set in Manhattan, New York City, like the Gossip Girl series (10021)._

_* Jenny and Nate go to prestigious schools which many wealthy teenagers attend._

_* The Constance Billard School for Girls = The Royal Queen's Ladies' College._

_* St Jude's School for Boys = The Aristocrat's School for Boys._

_* Jenny and Will's family isn't poor but definitely not as rich as all of my other characters._

_* Basically all of the characters come from wealthy families, Toby's family being the wealthiest._

_* The novel (except for the prologue) is set from late November 2005._

_* The school year runs from 2 September to 29 June, so the novel starts after the school year has begun._

_* Jenny and her friends are in freshman year (Year 9), Nate and Will are seniors (Year 12), Victoria is in Year 11_

_* Sorry if I get some geographical stuff wrong, I'm from Australia, not New York, so I might make up some street names and everything which might be wrong (I don't understand the whole thing about the streets being numbered eg East 12th Street)_

_**ANY OTHER RANDOM QUESTIONS OR CONFUSING THINGS? -- JUST LET ME KNOW VIA REVIEWING OR ANY OTHER WAY YOU CAN CONTACT ME :)**_

_

* * *

_

_Please note that in some chapters there may be some confusion:_

_**Jenny** is Jennifer (Jenny) Tallulah Humphrey/Jenavive Rochelle Davis (known as **Jenny**)_

_**Nate** is Nathaniel (Nate) Fitzwilliam Archibald/Nathaniel Jude Greyling (known as **Nate**)_

_**Dan** is Dan Jonah Humphrey/Zachary Will Davis (known as **Will**)_

_**Blair** is Blair Cornelia Waldorf/Victoria Therese Baldacci (known as **Victoria**)_

_The reason why the characters may appear as Cecily von Ziegesar's names in the first chapters is because when I started writing this I used the character names directly. Now to make Impassive Love more of my original work I have changed the personalities of Jenny, Nate and Dan and renamed them a little, as shown above. I have also renamed Blair but her character's personality is pretty much the same. The names underlined are the ones of the original characters created by Cecily von Ziegesar; the ones that are not are the changed names I have come up with. Sorry if this doesn't make sense! I started using the new character names from about Jenny&Nate's second meeting onwards._

_***The rest of my characters are completely original and in no way affiliated with Gossip Girl or any other published works***_

* * *

_Some info about the characters:_

_Jenny is 14 turning 15, a freshman at Royal Queens; Nate is 17 turning 18, a senior at Aristocrats; Will is 17 turning 18, a senior at Aristocrats; Victoria is 16 turning 17, a junior at Aristocrats; Maya is 14 turning 15, a freshman at Royal Queens; Michael has turned 16 this year, he is going to start attending Aristocrats; Toby has turned 16 this year, he is a sophomore at Aristocrats._

_I don't have the time to write a detailed description about all of them, but any questions, just ask!_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Setting: Nobility Elementary School, Manhattan, NY

Nine-year-old Jenny Humphrey sat on the ground in the school playground, biting an apple. She was alone; her friends were playing on the monkey bars, and she didn't feel like joining in. She had other interests besides having fun like children should; she had developed an attraction to the opposite sex.

Jenny looked at her twelve-year-old brother, Dan, over by the tables. He was alone too; reading dark poems and never looking up. He was deeply absorbed into the book, his concentration amazing for someone his age. If he was ever hit across the head with a football, he wasn't one to laugh and join in. Instead, he'd look up reluctantly, throw the ball back hard and grimace or shake his head in disapproval. It wasn't that Jenny and Dan were loners – they interacted well enough with the other kids – but they were just different to everyone else their age. They had different interests.

Jenny noticed a guy from Dan's year with his straight dark honey-gold hair shining in the sunlight. His emerald green eyes glistened as he smiled. He was holding a football and playing with his friends. Now, in primary school there isn't a great emphasis on popular kids and loners, but anyone could see that he was well-liked by everyone, and had many friends. His name was Nathaniel Archibald, Nate for short – and everyone knew him. He was twelve, like Dan, but they had never really talked to each other, unless you count an occasional 'May I borrow a pen?' as talking.

Jenny sat, observing Nate. She was attracted to him; that much she knew. She had never talked to him, and she didn't really plan to. She was too shy. Besides, he was three years older than her, so she knew he would never have a second glance at her. Bear in mind that Jenny was only nine, but she already knew that one day, she'd have the courage to talk to him, and maybe he'd like what he saw. Jenny bit into her apple again, and doodled on her scrapbook she carried around with her everywhere. In big, bold letters she wrote:

_Nate Archibald LOVES Jenny Humphrey_

_Jenny Archibald_

_Jenny Tallulah Archibald_

_Jenny Tallulah Humphrey-Archibald_

_Jenny Tallulah Archibald-Humphrey_

_Jennifer Archibald_

_Jennifer Tallulah Archibald_

_Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey-Archibald_

_Jennifer Tallulah Archibald-Humphrey_

Jenny was a real dreamer, but also a pessimist. She thought about how she'd marry someone who she didn't love, and how she'd lust for Nate throughout her entire lifelong marriage with that person who wasn't her true love. Jenny sighed. That person would probably be called Michael or something. It was such a common name; she knew there was a real chance of her marrying a Michael.

As she thought about the name Michael, her mind began to wonder and she thought about a boy in her class with light brown hair and blue eyes. Indeed, he was a Michael. Jenny wondered if she'd marry him. As she continued to eat her apple in the biggest bites possible, a boy came up to her. Coincidentally enough, it was Michael.

Jenny knew that he had a crush on her. Now, they were just kids and hardly knew their feelings, but Michael loved the way Jenny's sandy blonde hair touched her back; how her blue eyes sparkled as she talked; and how cute her laugh sounded.

Jenny was still staring into space when Michael stood in front of her. It was only when he said, "Hey sugar," that she was aware of his presence and dropped what was left of her apple in shock. It rolled down the playground, coming to a halt next to a drain.

Jenny looked annoyed. That had been her only recess, and talking to Michael wasn't exactly the reason why she got up every morning. "What do you want, Michael?" she asked bitterly.

"Mind the attitude," Michael said, offended by her unfriendly greeting. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to marry me."

Michael held out a plastic ring. It was one of those cheap kinds that came out of a vending machine after two dollars was inserted. But what else could you expect from a nine-year-old boy?

"May I?" Michael said, smiling as he tried to put the ring on Jenny's tiny finger.

"No!" Jenny backed away, disgusted. "Go away, Michael!"

Michael looked hurt. "Fine then," he said, disappointed. "But if you change your mind… let me know. George has agreed to be the celebrant." He pointed out George, who was chasing pigeons down the netball court.

George was Michael's best friend. He was nine as well. He smiled and waved at Jenny as he ran after his favourite species of bird.

Michael winked at Jenny and held out the ring once more as if it had beautiful diamonds on it, and tried to tempt her again. Jenny shook her head stubbornly. "I don't like you, Michael. I don't want to marry you and end up sad and bitter."

Michael scoffed and walked off. Jenny heard him say to George, "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Jenny sighed. If only Nate could propose to her. She'd say yes in a heartbeat, even if the ring was one of those vending machine types.


	2. The reunion

_**Jenny and Michael's reunion.**_

_**Note: Jenny and Michael became best friends after he 'proposed' to her when she was 9. Michael left New York to go to high school elsewhere, but maintained his friendship with Jenny via phone, email, etc. They hadn't seen each other for a while though.**_

Jenny Humphrey strolled through the busy streets of New York City, gazing at the skyscrapers, flashy signs and billboards, luxurious limousines among the yellow chequered taxis and more conventional cars, bright lights and large masses of people crowding every inch of the footpath. New York was a busy, fast-paced place, but Jenny wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She was used to the busy lifestyle, and always needed something to do, whether it was completing a tedious history assignment or making another one of her original dresses with her sewing machine and fine skills in the textiles department.

The blonde fourteen-year-old New York resident stood next to the theatre in the heart of the city, waiting. She had been standing at that very spot for approximately twenty minutes, and she was beginning to feel a little frustrated. She tapped her foot and played games on her mobile, trying to blend in with the increasing number of people passing by her instead of looking like a lone reject waiting for her imaginary friend to show up.

_Trust him to be late,_ Jenny thought. _He wouldn't be himself if he were early or vaguely on time._

Jenny sighed, exiting from the boring basketball game she was playing on her phone (and had countless times, having been a victim of boredom for many years), and was about to send another text message, when---

"Jenny!" a male voice called from behind her.

Jenny whirled around and spotted a teenage boy with dark chocolate brown hair, tanned skin and sparkling chestnut brown eyes. Yep, it was him alright. Jenny noticed that he looked quite attractive – much more attractive than when she had last seen him two years ago. He had previously looked quite like a child; more cute than attractive; but now it was evident that he had the looks to seduce and attract more than a few girls. He looked significantly older, like a young man, and he even looked handsome.

"Michael," Jenny replied as he stepped in front of her. He was out of breath, puffing as if he had been running a marathon for a while. "Nice to see you… twenty minutes late, might I add." She gave him a smile, showing that it wasn't much of an issue.

Michael grinned guiltily. "Twenty-one minutes, actually. Sorry, Jen, you know I'm not the most prompt person." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek to say hello. Jenny blushed slightly, as it was not something she was used to. She thought that perhaps Michael greeted all his female friends like that now.

"Some things never change," Jenny smiled.

Michael put his hands on Jenny's shoulders and studied her face carefully. Jenny flinched, feeling a little self-conscious. "What, is there spinach in my teeth?" she asked, beginning to feel a little mortified.

"No, that's not it… _damn,_ Jen!" Michael said, smiling. "You've grown to be a fine woman!" He wolf-whistled at her, seizing the attention of bystanders.

Jenny laughed. "Oh, stop it. I'm only fourteen."

Michael pretended to look shocked. "You're what now? Fourteen? Wow, I thought you were seventeen!" he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Haha, you fool," Jenny said in a sarcastic tone, lightly punching his arm. "You're the same age as me, remember? We're always been in the same year at school."

"Nah," Michael grinned. "I'm fifteen, remember? My birthday's in 'Vember."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Who calls it 'Vember? You weirdo. And wow, Mike," she said, acquiring an impressed tone. "A few months older? Now that is just groundbreaking, really."

"C'mon," Michael said, putting his right arm around her right shoulder and beginning to walk beside her. "Let's eat."

"Sure," Jenny said, nodding as she smiled. "I know this great place. You like yaki soba?"

"Ya what?"

Jenny giggled. "Never mind, doofus. Come on!"

She dragged Michael as they headed down Kimberley Parade. They didn't care that they looked like children as they ran, joking and chatting together like the old friends they were.


	3. Nate is annoyed

_**Nate is annoyed at everything.**_

Seventeen-year-old Nathaniel Archibald sat on his bed in his room, smoking and watching as the smoke flew out of the window. There were undergraduate guides from all the Ivy League universities scattered all over his bed, and he had flicked through a few of them, and sure he was looking at them – a bit – but he wasn't actually reading them and taking in any information. He had no interest in attending university next year – he had a different ambition, but he knew that he would never be able to go and pursue it.

Nate sighed and thought about his life – what was going on, what had happened in the past, and what he wanted to see happen. Also, he thought about what he didn't want to be a part of and deal with – university.

Nate was an average student at Aristocrat's – he rarely bothered to study for exams or anything school-related, and he showed little enthusiasm for actually attending school and being educated. There was the occasional bludge day, where he would hang at the park and just do joint after joint of marijuana, or chain smoke, just for the sake of it. He always thought that there was no point in education if it wouldn't help his future career. What was the value of pi used for in everyday life, anyway?

Then Nate's mind shifted to another important subject – Blair Waldorf. Blair, his beautiful, brunette, brown-eyed girlfriend with nice attractive lips, the best designer clothes and a pretty skin complexion. Blair, his girlfriend since the beginning of Year Eight (Year Seven for her). Blair, the girl that was rich – insanely rich, like many of the Royal Queen's and Aristocrat's students. Blair, the girl that was going to turn seventeen in exactly eight days and obviously throw a huge party all for herself. Blair, the girl that had the perfect figure, status, life, and friends – or so it seemed. Blair was like a mouthful, to be honest. She was extremely insecure, yet she was a leader, and almost half the Royal Queen's students wanted to be her best friend. She led her group of close-knit, ditzy friends, and wouldn't have it any other way. She had been in love with Nate forever, since they commenced dating those years ago – but did Nate love her? It was a question Nate asked himself frequently, but every time the same answer thudded in his heart. _No… no… no…NO!_

Nate didn't know if he even _wanted_ to be able to love her. He felt like he could never truly adore her or honestly show devotion to her. Blair always needed reassurance… comfort… protection. Nate felt like she suffocated him. He just needed fresh air. Fresh air to get away from everything – school, family, Ivy week, dreading seeing Blair again and having to deal with her next demand, his upcoming birthday…

Nate's phone beeped, and he leaned over to grab it from the table beside him. "One new message", it read. Nate checked it, and to his dismay, found that it was from Blair. It read:

_Hey Natie, how are you?_

_I've been fine, but not the same without you :(_

_Haven't seen you in so long! Miss you!_

_Where have you been?_

_Reply to me!_

_Love you! _

_Kisses,_

_Blair xoxo_

_PS: I'm so excited to visit Yale again. It's my dream, as you know. Are you getting ready for Ivy week??? What uni will you be visiting???!!!!!!!_

Like he needed a reminder. Nate sighed and threw his phone to the other side of the bed. He groaned and lay down, wanting to get away. He felt so trapped when it came to Blair, yet he didn't know how to break up with her. It would devastate her, that much he knew; and he had never remembered a time when he hadn't been dating her. Oh, how he wish he could. Ever since he had become a teenager, he had been with her. He felt like his Blair-free days must have been a privilege he had not appreciated until now.


	4. Blair frustrated

_**Blair is frustrated at Nate… yet again.**_

Blair walked around her house, bored rigid and frazzled, as she thought about only one thing. No, scratch that – two things. Number one, getting into Yale; and number two, the love of her life, Nate Archibald, who, by the way, still hadn't called. Blair groaned, frustrated. _What kind of boyfriend do I have?_ she thought to herself furiously. She kept ambling around, her phone in her hand, and every five minutes she checked her inbox. Time after time, the same messages appeared – "No new messages" and "No missed calls". Blair threw her phone on the sofa in aggravation.

"Stupid Nate!" she screamed out loud. It was okay to act mental because she was alone in her house as usual. Her mother was away at work again, her beloved father lived overseas with his new girlfriend and Nate obviously wasn't at her house looking for her, holding her in his arms and whispering comforting words in her ear like "I'll never leave you" and "I love you".

Blair sat down on the brown leather sofa next to her ill-treated phone, thinking about Nate. _Why hadn't he called? _She had texted him five times today and had never received a reply to any of them. She wondered if he was thinking about her right now – thinking about how much he missed her and wanted to see her. She tried to hide her insecurities, soothing herself by thinking that Nate's battery had died down or something similar to that.

The truth was she wasn't sure if Nate loved her as much as she loved him. Blair had told Nate that she loved him twice – and he had always responded by kissing her, not by saying those three special words back to her. Blair began to feel apprehensive as she studied the clothes she was wearing. It was a heavenly white Marc Jacobs dress, long sleeved and covered with lace. It sheltered her arms, shoulders and chest and stopped just above her knee. Blair had chosen to wear this especially for Nate, in case he decided to stop over. Blair thought about how she'd always ensured that she looked extra nice for Nate, and how sick she was of it. Of course, it wasn't Nate's fault – he had never told her that she was ugly, or needed to dress nicer in all the years that he had known her. He didn't really pay attention to what she wore – he was already more than occupied with her intricate and intractable persona.

A tear splashed onto Blair's right cheek, and within seconds bigger, fatter tears poured down like a monsoon. _Great,_ Blair thought. _I'm my own personal Niagra Falls._

Blair couldn't shake Nate out of her mind. She knew she loved him; she would do anything for him, without question. But then she asked herself – would Nate do the same for her?

_Nate loves me,_ Blair thought, trying to console herself. _He at least has very strong feelings for me. If he didn't he would have broken up with me ages ago… _

Blair touched her ruby necklace that Nate had given to her last year. It was scarlet red and gleamed whenever she tilted it. It was beautiful and heart-shaped, and really brought out her brown eyes – or at least that's what everyone told her. Blair reminisced the time when she had received the necklace.


	5. At the restaurant

_**Jenny and Michael in the restaurant **_

Jenny led Michael into _A Taste of Japan_, her favourite Asian restaurant that was in-between casual and formal. Jenny loved its sophisticated style, the candles that decorated the venue, the pretty pinks and reds of the walls and furniture, the romantic, slow music playing, the pretty floral scenery out the window and the friendly staff that always greeted customers with a bow and a smile.

"Uerukamu! Hello, Jenny, nice to see you again," a waitress bowed as Jenny and Michael entered, both out of breath and full of laughter.

"No way!" Jenny exclaimed loudly in response to something Michael had said before they barged into the restaurant. She was so energised, she had almost bumped into the waitress.

"Oh. Sorry. Hi again," Jenny turned slightly pink, and smiled politely at the waitress that she was now on familiar terms with. Michael smiled next to her, unsure of whether or not he should pretend that he didn't know her.

"Two seats, please," Michael spoke up.

The waitress walked to one of the couple's tables upstairs, where you could look out the window and see stunning scenery of flowers, plants and mini water fountains. It was Jenny's favourite place to sit. Jenny and Michael followed the waitress and sat down at the table. They were handed menus, and Michael started looking through it, but Jenny already knew what she wanted to order.

"I'll have the yaki soba, please," she said to the waitress, who was standing next to their table. "Number 13." She knew it off by heart; it was her favourite dish and she ordered it almost every time.

The waitress smiled at Jenny; she saw her at least once a week and recognised her all the time. "Of course – your favourite. Sir, would you like to order yet?"

Michael looked up from his menu. "No, not yet. Thank you."

"Supashi-bo." The waitress bowed again, and left the table.

Jenny smiled and turned to face Michael, who was opposite her. "I love this place," she said, her eyes shining.

"I've noticed."

"It's just… it looks so nice here, the atmosphere is great and always gets me into a good mood… and I'm happy that I've come here with you today."

"Hmm…" Michael said, looking down at the menu. "I haven't been here before…"

"Yeah, I know. They built it right after you left. After you left… I came here and ate here a lot. So it's kind of my favourite place, I guess. I was also thinking that you'd like it here…" Jenny tried to catch his eye.

Michael looked up. "Yeah, I do," he said, looking around the large restaurant. "It's nice here. There's a good atmosphere, you're right. It's just… a bit… too romantic and _pink_ here."

Jenny frowned. "Oh. Sorry… I should have thought of that."

Michael smiled. "It's okay. I'm glad you took me here. It's nice, it's fine, it's good. Plus it's great to see you." He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Jenny took her hand away after a while. "Umm… Mike?"

Michael looked up again. "Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something… I just don't want it to be awkward." Jenny looked unsure and a bit anxious.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael looked concerned and finally seemed to pay more attention to her.

"Well…" Jenny began, "I'm just wondering… why you're more… _physical_… now."

"What do you mean?" Michael looked confused.

"I mean, when you saw me this afternoon, you kissed me on the cheek. Just now, you took my hand. We never did that before."

Michael smirked. "The kiss… I was saying hello… Jenny, I don't have feelings for you in that way, if that's what you mean," he said. "Just… at Carolina, I made a few female friends. They are all used to, you know, greeting people like that. I don't kiss my guy friends on the cheek, because, well… that's just awkward… but it's how I say hello to my female friends. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Jenny said softly, feeling a bit asinine. "But what about holding my hand? Why did you do that?"

"Jenny," Michael looked into her eyes, a bit frustrated. "I just basically told you. It's natural for me now. I don't know. I'm sorry. If you feel… weird… about it, then I won't do it."

Jenny shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "No, it's fine. Just a bit out of the ordinary, is all."

There was a moment of silence as Michael scanned his menu, finally settling on a bowl of udon and sashimi. As the waitress left to notify the cooks about the order, Michael looked a bit tense.

"Look, Jenny, I have something to tell you," Michael said.

Jenny began to look concerned. "What is it?" she asked.

It took a while for Michael to answer – it was evident that whatever he was about to say, he wasn't proud of it.

"Well… I'm actually… not a freshman, like you. I'm in Year Eight now. Middle school, still." Michael looked down, a bit embarrassed. He could see shock highlight Jenny's eyes.

"What? Are you kidding me? What happened?"

Michael twitched in his seat, looking discomfited. "My parents... the school… they're all ganging up against me, man."

Jenny's face was serious. "No, seriously…"

Michael sighed. "Well my grades really suck. It's just embarrassing. You know that school isn't my favourite thing. I don't put any effort into class, and… so I'm repeating Year Eight."

Jenny sat back in her seat, twiddling her thumbs. "Oh."

It seemed like Michael had nothing else to say. The waitress came back, handing Jenny her yaki soba.

"Mmm…" she said, digging in, enjoying her food and trying to make conversation. "It's really nice."

Michael was still silent.

Jenny stopped eating, and looked up at him. "So… why are you here in New York?" she asked. "Not that I'm against it or anything. I'm really happy to see you, I swear," she added quickly.

Michael finally looked human again and smiled. "Well, I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in two years. Our friendship has been based on texting, emails and letters over these past two years. I wanted to see you, actually talk to you face-to-face. I'm… still your best friend, right?" He looked hopeful as he looked at Jenny.

Jenny smiled. "Of course. Are you still mine?"

Michael grinned. "Yep. You're one of a kind, J Davis. I've missed you."

Jenny smiled back at him. "Right back at ya," she said, and then she dug into her yaki soba again, enjoying the delicious taste on her lips.


	6. Nate

_**Nate gets a warning**_

Forty minutes later, Nate was still flopped on his bed, trying to block out all his thoughts without success. He had received four more texts from Blair, all of them saying similar things like "I miss you" and reminding him of Ivy week _yet again_. Unlike any other guy in New York (or the world), Nate wasn't thrilled that she kept contacting him. He just wanted to be left in peace…

He heard a knock on the door and sighed. _Oh please,_ he thought. He didn't want to be disturbed – didn't anyone know that by now? His mind was already a major disturbance – adding people to the mix didn't help at all. In particular, people he wasn't necessarily fond of.

"Nate?" an unfortunately familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

Nate closed his eyes in frustration. "What, Baldwin?" he called, making no attempt to remove the irritation in his voice.

Baldwin sighed. He knew that Nate loathed him, but he didn't understand what he had done to deserve such cold treatment. "May I come in?" he asked, expecting the usual answer of "no, go away".

Nate contemplated the fact that he couldn't ignore his stepfather forever, as much as he despised him and thought of him as futile.

"Enter at your own risk," Nate replied to Baldwin's surprise. Baldwin smiled – perhaps they were finally making progress. Baldwin was that kind of man – a man that didn't have high hopes, but when something positive happened, he became caught up in it and read too much into it.

Nate's stepfather entered and smelt smoke – a scent that was familiar in his stepson's room. "Been smoking again, Son?" Baldwin said in a critical voice.

_And he wonders why I hate him,_ Nate thought.

Nate cleared his throat. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't – call – me – 'Son'! My name is Nate, and you are not my father." To annoy Baldwin even more, Nate lit up another cigarette and blew the smoke directly into his stepfather's face.

Baldwin coughed, disgusted. "Foolish boy," he spat. He tried to refrain from hitting his stepson – Nate was so infuriating.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Like anything you say affects me," he said in between inhaling smoke.

"Watch your mouth, boy." Baldwin headed to the doorway, unable to be contained in the same room as his foolish stepson. As he left, he added, "And make sure you get into an Ivy League school; preferably Harvard. Or else." His look was murderous as he slammed Nate's bedroom door shut.

Nate sighed and laid his head on the pillow. "Whatever, bastard," he muttered under his breath, before throwing his cigarette onto the carpet.


	7. Blair reminiscing

_**Blair reminisces happier times**_

_Blair and Nate were at Nate's seventeenth birthday at his mansion, and Blair was chatting to her friends, sipping on a cocktail. The music was loud, the mood was festive and everyone was having a great time. Blair's boyfriend of three years, Nate Archibald, then came up from behind her and brushed some of her perfect wavy dark brown hair away from her ear with his hand. He bent his head down a little and whispered in her ear, "My room, in sixty seconds." He smiled cheekily and winked, and walked back to his friends who were all drinking._

_Blair smiled at him as he walked away, and said to her friends, "Be right back." She walked up the stairs to make her way to the bathroom. She knew where it was, of course; she was with Nate all the time. Wherever he went, she usually went with him._

_In the bathroom Blair made sure she looked as best as she could. When she looked in the mirror, she saw repulsiveness, but her friends always reassured her that she looked stunning. Sighing, Blair left the bathroom and waited in Nate's room, sitting on his bed._

_A few seconds later, Nate excused himself from his friends and headed up the stairs to his room. Blair was already there, of course, looking like a princess in her red strapless Vera Wang party dress. All she needed was a tiara to match. To Nate, Blair looked flawless and beyond her years._

_Nate sat down beside Blair and opened a jewellery box in front of her. She gasped – it was a beautiful red heart-shaped ruby gemstone that hung on a silver necklace._

"_Nate," she said, breathless. "It's beautiful. But it's not my birthday – it's yours…you shouldn't give me anything."_

_Nate ignored her. "Turn around and lift up your hair," he said. She obeyed him and he put on the necklace for her._

_Blair turned around and smiled. "How does it look?" she asked, looking down at the ruby heart._

_Nate grinned. "It looks perfect."_

"_Thank you, Nate." Nate could tell that Blair adored the necklace. She loved jewellery and everything beautiful. "I've got your present downstairs in my bag."_

_Nate shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You've already given me the best birthday present. For the last three years, might I add."_

"_What's that?"_

_Nate bent his head down so his face was a centimetre away from Blair's. "You, of course."_

_Blair smiled, deliriously happy. "Well, you're welcome."_

_Nate and Blair kissed passionately in his room for a long time like the perfect couple, and didn't bother with the guests downstairs. Blair was all Nate wanted, and Nate was all Blair wanted. It had been the best day of Blair's life, and she was pretty sure that he had had a good time, too._

On the sofa Blair's tears continued to pour down her face faster. She was so sure that Nate was her Romeo, and that she was his Juliet. She unfastened the necklace around her neck and threw it as far as she could. It landed into a potted plant, not that Blair cared.

_Stuff you, Nate!_ she thought as she picked up her phone again – not to check if she had any new messages or calls (she already knew she didn't), but to call Emmett. At least _someone_ appreciated her.


	8. Jennate: The first meeting

_**Jenny and Nate's first meeting**_

_**PLEASE NOTE: St Jude's School for Boys = The Aristocrat's School for Boys & the Constance Billard School for Girls = Royal Queen's Ladies' College**_

Fourteen-year-old Jenny Humphrey's eyes opened as the sunlight streamed through the blinds covering her windowsill. She immediately turned around in her bed to glance at her alarm clock. It flashed 7:49.

Jenny's eyes grew wide as she opened her closet to pick out an outfit to wear. She randomly pulled out a plaid skirt, blouse, tights, a blazer and stilettos. "Dammit, Dan!" she called, waking up her brother in the next room. He was up in an instant. Jenny's familiar, very authorative voice did that to him.

"What?" Dan said sleepily, walking past his sister's bedroom door on his way to the bathroom. "I wake up at this time every day. You need the extra forty minutes for… your own stuff. Why would I get up early to wake you up when I could wake up later like I always do?"

Jenny sighed, ignoring Dan. She quickly dressed herself and checked the clock again. 7:53. _No time for makeup_, she thought, feeling depressed. _Everyone_ at Royal Queen's wore makeup. It was like an unwritten school rule_. _

_Boy, was Jenny going to get it today._

After a visit to the bathroom, Jenny rushed down the stairs, not bothering to pack any food in her Louis Vuitton bag or wait for Dan.

Jenny checked her watch. 7:59. Her train was coming in six minutes. She ran to the subway, and just made it in time to slide between the doors. _Sucked in, Dan_, she thought, gasping for breath and collapsing on a seat.

School wasn't fun at all. Jenny had to endure endless hours of staring and whispering, and it was all because of her fresh face.

"Damn, Jen!" Marie exclaimed after seeing Jenny come through the Royal Queen's gates. "Aren't you the odd one out today!"

Jenny groaned in frustration. "I know, I know. I woke up late. I look horrible. Whatever."

Marie frowned. "You look fine," she said, examining Jenny's face. "Your big pimple is just, like, _really_ visible now." She pulled a face.

"Thanks," Jenny snapped, annoyed. "Let's go in."

As school concluded, Jenny rushed out of the Royal Queen's gates, clutching a dollar coin in her hand leftover from lunch. She'd been carrying it around in her hand the whole day for some reason. She grimaced when she thought about what her left hand should smell like. In her rush, she accidentally dropped the coin she had been fingering, and it fell to the ground. She only noticed it had happened when she took a few steps more and started branching away from the coin. A light bulb flashed in her head, and she became aware of her lost property. She turned to retrieve it, but she coin was no longer there. She frowned, feeling a small sense of loss, and started to turn back around, heading towards the footpath, away from the school.

"Looking for this?" an alluring voice said. Jenny turned slightly and looked up, and instantly recognised the person that had spoken. Nate Archibald. Jenny gazed at him in wonder. She had admired him for years before Year 8, but had never said a word to him, and he had never spoken to her either.

Jenny stared at his golden hair that shined in the sunlight; his dazzling emerald green eyes; the corner of his mouth, cracking a smile. Nate, without a doubt, left Jenny breathless.

"Uh…" she began, and gulped timidly. "Yep. I think so."

Nate smiled a warm, friendly smile and held out the coin to her. Jenny's skin tingled when their hands briefly touched, and the coin returned to its habitat in her left hand. "Thanks," she said, trying to hold back a blush.

"You're welcome," Nate replied, trying to hold her gaze, but Jenny looked down in nervousness.

"Have I seen you before?" Nate prompted the conversation, gazing at Jenny's sandy blonde hair. He loved the way it fell across her forehead, and his gaze drifted to her attractive big blue eyes.

"Um… yeah. Kind of," she sighed, reminiscing her invisibility. "I'm Jenny." She held out her hand, and Nate shook it.

"I'm Nate," he said.

"I know." Jenny felt like rolling her eyes, but stopped herself just in time. She began to feel self-conscious as Nate kept examining her face. Nate was trying to figure out the special appeal of this girl, besides the obvious fact that her eyes were beautiful.

Then it suddenly dawned on him, and Nate noticed was that Jenny wasn't wearing makeup. This surprised him quite pleasantly, since a fresh-faced Royal Queen's or New York teenage girl was non-existent – until now.

Jenny noticed Nate looking intently at her face, and she soon realised why. _Oh no_, she thought. _I've got no makeup on. I look hideous._

But Nate contradicted her thoughts and smiled down at her. "It's nice to see a fresh face around here," he said, surprising himself, since his girlfriend was an expert in makeup application, and it showed.

Jenny felt confused, but smiled all the same. "Thanks."

"See you around," Nate said, grinning. He winked at Jenny and began take off, but he paused and turned back around, facing her again. "What's your number?" he called.

Jenny's heart leaped. She recited her number quickly; too quickly, it seemed, but Nate caught each digit, and nodded at her, punching her number into his phone.

Nate smiled again and walked off. He saved the number to the name 'Jenny ffg', and closed his phone shut, heading to the park like he did every day after school. Jenny watched him go, and walked off the opposite direction, her mind delirious.

_Note: 'Jenny ffg' will be explained later._

_Please leave feedback! I really appreciate any comments and constructive criticism!_


	9. Boy meets girl

_**Maya and Toby meet.**_

_**Note: Maya is Jenny's friend from school, she's 14. Toby goes to Aristocrat's like Nate and is 16. Toby has never met Nate, Jenny or Maya before. He is the wealthiest of all of the teenage characters.**_

Maya gazed out the window of the taxi she was sitting in, observing the sights of New York City around her. She clutched her visual arts process diary to her chest in protection, her pencils beside her. Her eyes searched for individuality on the streets; for inspiration; for a subject matter of her next drawing or painting. She was soon cast out of her thoughts as the taxi halted to a stop and the driver declared, "45 Louise Place."

Shaken, Maya stumbled out of her daydream and realised that she had arrived at her destination.

"That will be $19.30, thanks."

Maya took out a twenty dollar note from her pocket and handed it to the driver. "No change, thanks. Consider the seventy cents a tip. Thank you for the pleasant ride."

She gracefully stepped out of the taxi, not forgetting to bring her process diary and pencils with her.

"Thank you, miss," the driver called before Maya shut the passenger door and watched as the car drove off.

She turned to see a sign above her – The House of Fine Arts, New York City – and smiled. Sure, the class might be a challenge, but she knew she'd enjoy it.

Maya walked slowly to the red door in front of her, and peered through the window. She couldn't see anything; just black. She knocked on the door, but nobody replied.

"Hmm…" she thought, confused. Then she noticed a keypad to her right, and her eyes scanned for the appropriate number to punch in. 248.

"Yes?" a teenage boy answered as the numbers registered.

"Um… hi. I'm Maya. I'm here for the art class this afternoon at five thirty."

"Er, right. What's your birthday? How old are you?" Maya noticed a hint of humour in the boy's voice.

"Um. I'm fourteen. I was born on the twenty-ninth of August."

"What year?"

Maya sighed. "Nineteen ninety-one."

The boy chuckled, and Maya heard other faint voices in the background, laughing. "Okay. I'll trust it's you, and not an impostor."

The door opened a crack, and Maya entered, a little scared. It was very dark; she had to move her arms around to find something to hold onto. She felt a handrail and walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to trip over. She was very cautious about things like this.

"You need a little help down there?" the same boy's voice called from above as Maya continued up the stairs in pure darkness.

"Um… it's a little dark down here, I'll admit," Maya called to the boy, trying to erase any trace of fear from her voice.

She heard the boy chuckle. "It's okay. I'll save you." Maya rolled her eyes. She knew she didn't like the boy already.

After hearing some shuffling and boxes falling, a bright light and some footsteps headed towards Maya's direction, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was no longer alone, prowling in the obscurity like a lone wolf.

The boy continued walking, and soon enough he was making his way down the stairs to her. The boy shone his flashlight on Maya's face, temporarily almost blinding her.

"Hey!" she complained as she smacked the boy lightly on what she thought was his shoulder. It turned out to be his chest. Maya left her hand there for longer than she should have. She turned bright red – luckily, it was dark, and the boy probably couldn't see her blush.

The boy laughed. "It's okay, don't be scared… you're safe with me," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, and… we're already having skinship, and we've just met?" He laughed again.

Maya sighed. "Can we just please get up there? I'm not the biggest fan of the dark."

"Fine, be that way. C'mon… I'll make sure no evil ghosts or vampires bite you. Take my hand." He held out his hand, but Maya couldn't see it.

"Where is it?" she asked, starting to feel a bit scared again.

"Shh… chillax, girl," the boy replied, lightly laughing again. He shone a light to reveal one of his arms. Maya held his hand, and together they walked up the stairs, Maya's grip becoming tighter on the boy's hand with every step. By the time they had reached the last step, she was sure that his hand was in some amount of pain.

"Sorry," she whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" the boy's voice was gentle and soothing.

"Your hand must hurt, right?"

"Don't worry about it. It's worth it."

Maya wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but she didn't dare ask. She already felt nervous enough around him already.

Finally they reached a bright room that was definitely not light-deprived. The room was extremely large, the walls were painted all sorts of various vivid colours, and the students all looked content and energised, in conversation with one another. Maya noticed that all the students were around her age and a bit older; they were definitely all teenagers. She found the room to be very welcoming but also a bit intimidating, as countless extraordinary works of art created by the students decorated each wall. She was led to the only woman in the room – a woman in her late thirties with hazelnut-brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing half-moon spectacles like Albus Dumbledore in the _Harry Potter_ series, Maya's favourite novels of all time. Maya walked up to her with the boy and cleared her throat after standing next to the woman for fifteen seconds and appearing to be as unnoticed as just another cloud in the sky. After a while, Maya plucked up the courage to open her mouth and speak.

"Um… Mrs Weston? My name is Maya and I'm here for the art class this afternoon." Maya tried to not look overawed, but it seemed like she was unsuccessful, judging by the slightly amused look on the boy's face beside her. Maya glared at him, unappreciative of his lack of support.

Mrs Weston glanced away from the artworks she was pinning up and peered down at Maya. "Oh, hello, Maya," she said in a crisp, authorative voice. "How nice of you to join us. Take a seat, please, next to whoever you choose. Toby here can be your guide, if you feel a tad nervous for any reason." She gestured to the boy next to Maya and continued displaying the artworks on the walls.

Toby began walking to the back of the room; Maya assumed that he had an assigned seat already. Maya followed him, feeling dim-witted. She was unsure of what else to do. Toby realised this, and smirked, something he had already done a dozen times in the small seven or so minutes that he had meet Maya.

"C'mon," he said, putting his hand on her right arm and directing her to take a seat next to him. Maya opened her mouth to object; they had already had physical contact too many times for her liking and she started to feel uncomfortable. She felt tingles as she felt his touch and pursued him as if she were playing 'follow the leader'. She thought she was acting like an asinine child.

Toby put his hands on Maya's shoulders and guided her onto a seat, as if she were too mentally disabled to do it herself. He took a seat beside her and smiled warmly. "So… Maya, was it?" he flashed all his teeth as he broke into a big grin.

"Um… yeah. You're Toby, right?"

"Uh huh," Toby nodded.

There was a gauche silence, and Maya tapped her right foot on the ground, waiting desperately for the class to start to eradicate the discomfiture. Unfortunately, Mrs Weston was still taking her time, humming softly the notes of Beethoven's _Fur Elise_. Maya sighed.

"What, are you… nervous? Is it me?" Toby said casually.

Maya turned crimson. "Uh… get over yourself."

"I would, but… you know I'm right." Toby patted Maya's right hand as he spoke, and emphasised his last words in a whisper.

Maya laughed. "Man, am I going to have fun with you or what?"

Toby winked at her. "That," he said, holding her hand in his, "depends on what you want."

Maya pulled her hand away quickly and made a face. "Seriously," she said, "I'm not attracted to you." She tried to keep from blushing.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. I get that all the time. Girls are_ always_ like that to me."

Maya smirked. "Maybe it's because… oh, I don't know… _it's true!?_"

Toby grinned. "We'll see."

Two loud clicks erupted next to Maya's left ear. "Come on, people!" Mrs Weston said loudly, alerting all the students at once, causing the noise to turn to silence at once. All the students took their seats and looked up at the teacher. "We have a new student here today. Please welcome… Maya…?" she gestured to Maya.

"Rodriguez," Maya said, standing up.

"So, Maya, tell us a bit about yourself," Mrs Weston encouraged with a smile.

Maya blushed. "Um… okay. Hi, I'm Maya. I'm fourteen. I like art, obviously… that's why I came here. I want to learn more, I want to improve my technique and become more confident with my work. My name means 'art and wisdom', and I guess that really relates to me. Um… my blood type is O…" she drifted off, irresolute of what else to say.

Mrs Weston clapped her hands loudly and slowly. "Well… welcome, Maya!" She gestured for the rest of the class to applause as well.

Maya sat back down, feeling embarrassed. Toby patted her back. "Don't worry, Maya," he said, grinning. "You look hot when you're nervous."

Maya groaned and touched her forehead. "Stop it, Toby. Really."

Toby smirked. "What's wrong? Did I say something to make you… uncomfortable?" His voice was so full of sarcasm it wasn't funny. Maya frowned. She had never felt so mortified, so uncomfortable, so… irresistibly attracted to a guy. She was completely out of her comfort zone, having no experience with boys whatsoever, besides interacting with her little brother. She realised that she liked him, and was unsure of what to do. Her eyes grew large in panic.

"Look," she said, without looking at Toby directly, in case looking at him would cause her to become even more nervous. "I just signed up for this art class. What I _didn't_ sign up for was this freaky stalker guy trying to… touch me."

"You wish, princess," Toby said, his face dark but his mouth cracking a smile. "Look, I'm sorry if you see me as a stalker… and the skinship just…comes naturally, I guess."

"What – the – heck – is – skin – ship?" Maya finally turned to look at him, aggravation written all over her face.

Toby smiled and put his index finger to his lips, signalling Maya to be quiet. "_Skinship_. One word. Let me give you an example."

He then gently pressed his index finger to Maya's right hand which was resting on the table.

Maya moved her hand away, dazed and bemused. "What was that?" she asked.

Toby sighed. Was Maya that clueless? He felt like he needed to instruct a ninth grader on something as simple as addition. "Really, Maya," he said, shaking his head. "I don't understand… anyway, it's when… people have physical contact."

"Ooh, right," Maya said, nodding. "So, everyone knows that, right?"

"What?"

"Everyone knows what skinship means, right?" Now Maya was feeling like the intellectual one.

A grin spread on Toby's lips. "Um, sure..."

"Right."

At that moment, Mrs Weston stood at the front of the classroom again, smiling. "Okay, class," she called out, pleading for awareness. Twenty-one attentive heads spun around to her direction, listening eagerly like perfect students.

"Today we will be looking at monochrome artwork. I want you to gain inspiration from these works done by previous students…" – she paused as she began handing them out – "and create your own. You will have a lot of autonomy while completing this artwork – you'll be able to create a piece as large or diminutive as you want, so long as it's larger than the size of a CD case. You may also use whatever equipment and paraphernalia required. Charcoal, paints, watercolours, pencils, tools for shading, and so on. Please try and prohibit textas and similar markers. Remember to make your artwork stand out by using different line thicknesses, different shades of grey and experiment with different techniques. The subject matter can be anything you choose. But there's something very important you must keep in mind. You can go crazy with your artwork, but… don't – and I repeat, don't – use yellow, blue, purple, green, et cetera. Those are called _colours_."

The classroom erupted with light mirth.

"Charcoal and other art equipment are at the back as per usual. Well, get started. I'll be coming around and seeing how you develop and improve with your art pieces. You may add to your works at home, but for no more than an hour, as I'd like to see your progress here in class. You will have this lesson and next lesson, and perhaps the subsequent lesson if it's deemed obligatory. Please take your time with this work. You'll be handing them up for marking and… let's just say you probably don't want to hand up the twenty-first best artwork. That equates to being _last_. You may not see the light of day again if that's you. Also, if anyone ends up with a similar artwork to someone else – beware."

Maya's eyes shined, her mind brewing with ideas as she stood up to amass supplies from the back of the room. She loved a challenge, and she wasn't afraid. As she walked her arm fortuitously brushed against Toby's ('skinship', she remembered it was called) and that only added to her sudden flood of euphoria.


	10. Jennate: The second meeting

_**The second meeting of Jenny and Nate**_

After school Jenny strolled through Central Park, gazing around at the picturesque scenery. She didn't do it often, but she loved the relaxing nature of the area. She smiled as she took in the sights – the bright green grass that never turned brown; the little birds taking flight from tree to tree; the branches swaying softly as if they were moving to a musical tune; the bright cloudless blue sky above her and the free spirit she felt as she watched the blithe people around her. They were eating and engaging in conversation on the grass, and Jenny noticed that it was a nice place to go to after a stressful day at school. The large water fountain in the centre of the park was blowing water up into the air as usual, creating an almost magical scene that nearly looked too good to be true.

Jenny walked over to the fountain and curiously dipped her finger into the sparkling water. She shivered slightly as she felt the coolness of the water coincide with her warm skin. Jenny observed the people in the backdrop of the fountain, and despondently noticed the familiar scent of smoke coming from her left side. This ruined her happy, serene state and she began to feel aggravated. Jenny turned to the left and saw that the smoke was emitting from a group of boys – no, young men – smoking and laughing with each other in a group. Jenny apprehended that they were from St Jude's by their uniforms, and then she became aware of one of the boys in particular by his unmistakable golden blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight. He was evidently the most handsome one there, in Jenny's opinion. She couldn't see his face, but she could discern who it was. Nate Archibald. Jenny sighed, censorious of the boys' behaviour, and whirled back around to resume her stroll through the park.

"Hey!" a stern yet charming voice called out from behind her. Jenny turned around again, responding rapidly to the voice that was responsible for her heart rate misbehaving.

"I've seen you before!" Nate called again, attempting to secure Jenny's attention. Jenny cringed at the sight of smoke leaving his mouth. She was subjective about cigarettes, alcohol, drugs and everything else parents wouldn't approve of for teenagers. Regardless, Jenny stepped closer to Nate, who was lying comfortably on the grass now, his head up and facing her. She tried to block out the smell of the smoke by holding her breath.

"Mmm," Jenny replied in a little struggle. "Yep, that's right."

"Could you refresh my memory?" Nate asked in that irresistible voice of his. Jenny noticed that when he talked, he sounded quite peculiar and alluring, even though she was surrounded by American accents all the time. She couldn't say no to his voice.

"Sure," she said, stepping a bit closer to him, "I'm Jenny. Outside the Constance Billard gates, you picked up my coin…"

"Ah, yes, I remember," Nate smiled warmly at the tall young blonde girl he had met sometime in the last few days towering over him and his friends. She looked so innocent and pretty, Nate couldn't help but gaze.

"Aww, how cute; little Natey has found a dim, unsightly, obviously virginal freshman companion!" the blonde boy closest to Nate said with a light chuckle, before inhaling smoke from his cigarette.

Nate sighed at shook his head at the absurdity and immaturity of his friend.

"Man, come on," he said, frustrated.

The boys ceased their laughter. "Whatever, man," one guy said.

"Oh," said another.

"Want a cig?" one of the brunette boys asked, holding out the packet to her.

Jenny wrinkled her nose. _Not a chance_, she thought. "No thanks," she said firmly.

"Aw, come on! Have you never had one before?" the guy taunted. Some of the boys jeered.

"Actually..." Jenny said, her voice changing its tone, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try one."

"Alright!" the guy sounded encouraging. He handed her the packet, and Jenny took it. Then she turned briskly and headed off.

"Hey, where's she going?" one of the guys said, dazed.

Jenny deposited the cigarettes in the closest trash can, and then returned to the group.

"Hey! You better pay for that!" the brunette growled, antagonism flashing in his eyes.

Jenny smirked at him. "I'm sure you've got more than enough to buy a new packet," she said, considering that St Jude's was a prestigious school next to her own and so the boys were virtually guaranteed to be wealthy. "Besides, dude, I'm just doing you a favour. You don't want lung cancer, do you?"

The guys scoffed and laughed.

"Do you think we care, little girl? Do you think we're going to listen to pathetic scum like you? How old are you, thirteen? What are you doing wandering through this park all alone? Is your daddy unable to take you himself? You better beware, I hear there are rapists and scary St Jude's boys hanging out here every afternoon that _love_ young, foolish blonde sluts like you," one of the guys asked in a mocking, callous voice.

Nate frowned at his friend. "Hey, Justin… back off, man," he said in a stern voice. He stood up to leave his friends and join Jenny.

"Ignore them," he said reassuringly to Jenny as he stood close to her, his back facing his friends.

"Hey, Nate, where are you going?" another guy called.

"Be back soon," Nate replied in a disgruntled tone to his friends, who shrugged and continued smoking. Jenny noticed that some of the guys had marijuana with them as well, so they were evidently going to be busy for the next half-hour or so.

Nate turned back to Jenny, and looked into her curious blue eyes. He felt a sense of comfort when he looked at her, and realised that he didn't need his cigarette anymore. He was now calm and felt at ease with her. It seemed like Jenny was thinking the same thing, because then she peered at the cigarette he was holding and said, "Umm…" as if she were hinting for him to dispose of it.

"Oh. Sorry," Nate said briskly, and he put the cigarette out with his shoe.

They began walking beside each other, so close that they touched every second step they took. They sauntered perfectly in sync with each other, as if it were a routine they had done for a long time.

Nate seemed perfectly relaxed, Jenny observed, but she herself wasn't doing so well. She felt herself shake lightly, as if she had just experienced a minor electric shock. Nate peered at her, slightly alarmed. Jenny blushed, imagining how uncool she must have appeared to be.

"I hope you're okay," Nate said soothingly, touching her gently on the shoulder. "The guys can get a bit rough sometimes. Especially Justin."

"Nah, it's okay," Jenny smiled reassuringly, pleased that Nate seemed to care about her. "I know some guys are like that."

They walked in silence for a few steps, Jenny feeling a little awkward. They continued to stride in synchronisation, never stepping out of time with each other.

"Sooo…" Nate said suddenly, creating conversation and making up for the discomfited silence, "how's the coin doing?"

"Huh?" Jenny looked up at his perfect face, stunned as she felt like she was in another world when she was with him. Jenny quickly brought herself back to Earth. "Oh! Um… yes, it's fine. It's sitting on my bedside table, actually, having a grand time meeting and talking with my lamp, jewellery box and book of the moment…"

She realised that she was rambling, and shut her mouth quickly before embarrassing herself further. If she was blushing before, she was a tomato now.

Nate chuckled. He found Jenny to be very adorable. He observed her face carefully. She looked just as pretty as she did the first time he had seen her, but this time he noticed that she wore a thick coat of black eyeliner and her face didn't look so natural anymore. She obviously had makeup on today. She looked attractive, but Nate frowned.

"How old are you, Jenny?" he asked. There was a hint of seriousness in his voice that didn't go unnoticed.

Jenny suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if her father was interviewing her about an embarrassing personal issue. She swallowed nervously. "Fourteen," she replied in a small voice.

Nate frowned again. "That's very young."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I guess so. How old are you?" She peered at him, inquisitive.

Nate hesitated a little before answering, as if it was a complex question. "Uh… seventeen; eighteen soon. Senior year."

"Mmm…" Jenny nodded. She swiftly stopped walking, and turned to face him fully, her face close to his. Jenny realised that their bodies were touching, and she stepped back, ill at ease. "Sorry," she stuttered, blushing more.

Nate chuckled again, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jenny," he said seriously. "Relax."

Jenny's blushing was out of control now. "Stop making me blush, then!" she half-laughed.

"I'm not trying to," Nate smiled. "I guess it's just in my nature." He shot her a dazzling grin.

Jenny almost fainted. She moved her left hand around in the air beside her thigh, looking to hold onto something for support. She felt the outline of a park bench and sat down on it. "I need to sit," she declared. Nate made her like this.

"Okay," Nate followed her and sat down close beside her.

"You're making me nervous," Jenny admitted. She hated how she was always inclined to tell the truth. It was an uncontrollable habit of hers.

Nate laughed again quietly. "I'm sorry about that."

Now it was Jenny's turn to laugh. "Don't be," she said. "It's not your fault. It's just me."

"Well, since you're being honest with me, I'll be honest with you," Nate smiled.

Jenny waited for Nate to continue, slightly nervous about what he would say.

"I find you very cute," he confessed. He studied Jenny's expression, eager to see her reaction.

Jenny frowned a little. "Thanks. I guess." She slumped on the bench.

Alarm was highlighted in Nate's emerald green eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Did I say the wrong thing?"

Jenny sighed. "No, that's not it," she replied. She started to feel a bit upset. "I just don't want you to see me as your little sister or something." She hated how she was so truthful all the time.

Nate looked taken aback. "Whoa," he said, his head inching away from hers slightly. "No offence, but this is our second meeting. I don't even _know_ if I see you as… my little sister, or whatever. No offence."

"I know," Jenny said, nodding. "You're right."

Nate studied her face. "If it helps…" he continued, "if anything, I see you as a very bright, compassionate, pretty girl."

Jenny smiled and looked up to his face. Her eyes brightened with delight. "It helps," she said simply. "Thanks."

Jenny looked up to the sky, and noticed that it was cloudless. "Wow," she said, examining the sky. "No clouds."

Nate looked up too so he could be on the same page as her. "Mmm…" he said, gazing at the blue sky above them, not nearly as fascinated as Jenny.

"It's rare," Jenny explained. She looked engrossed, her eyes still on the sky.

"I guess so," Nate replied. "I don't really pay attention, to be honest."

"Aren't you interested?" Jenny asked.

Nate shrugged. "Not really," he admitted. "I guess you are, though."

"Nah, not really. It's just… cloudless skies aren't really something that happens every day."

"So you've said."

"Sorry, I'm boring you," Jenny apologised.

"No. Don't apologise," he said sincerely. "It's good. You make me feel relaxed. When I'm with you, I'm calmer than my usual self."

_That makes one of us,_ Jenny thought under her breath.

"I've got a question," Jenny said suddenly.

"Sure. Go on," Nate encouraged her.

"Do you ever feel like you don't know what you're doing?" Jenny looked curious.

Nate grinned reassuringly at her. "All the time. Of course. It's part of being human."

Jenny looked relieved. "I just… I don't know… I'm confused a lot. About school, home, my friends…"

Nate nodded. "Me too. I'm really confused about next year. You know, about what college or university I should go to… heck, if I should even _go_ to college! I don't know. Also, like, for example…. I smoke. I don't even know why." He hung his head as if he were guilty for some reason.

"Because of your friends." Jenny said it like it was a statement of fact, rather than a question.

Nate shook his head. "Nah, that's not it."

Jenny looked surprised. "Really?" she contradicted.

"Yeah. I don't know… I guess I do it to relax. Or just for the hell of it, you know?" he said.

"Yeah, okay. If you say so." She looked doubtful.

Nate grinned. "I'm serious! Why do you keep questioning me?" He felt frustrated at her, but in a good, playful way.

Jenny smiled back at him. "I don't know. _I guess it's in my nature_," she quoted him.

Nate reached for Jenny's hand and held it tenderly. "You're very cute," he said. "In a good way."

Jenny grinned wider than before. "I know. You said it before. And… right back at ya, Natey."

Nate shot her a good-humoured grin. "Hey! Call me that again and I'll…"

"What?" Jenny asked, challenging him playfully and beaming.

"Ah… what the heck," he sighed. "I can't win with you, can I?"

"You can try," Jenny warned, "but you probably don't want to. I'm always the best."

Nate smiled. "Man, you brighten up people in a heartbeat, don't you?"

Jenny frowned slightly. "Nah. Just you." She grinned again – it seemed like she had found her good humour again. Nate's face was lit up and free from any anxiety.

"Jenny?" Nate said, looking at Jenny, his face soft.

"Yeah?"

"I liked how you threw out the cigarettes. I thought it was a very bold, prudent thing to do. Not many other girls would do that." Nate smiled at her in an impressed way.

"Really?" Jenny said, pleased.

"Really," Nate assured her. A smile crept up on his face. "Plus… you looked very authorative, very determined. I found it very attractive."

Jenny grinned shyly and softly punched Nate playfully on the arm. "You can't resist me, right?" she said jokingly.

Nate smiled back at her. "Uh huh. You're irresistible."

"I know I am."

They sat in silence, Nate's arm around Jenny's shoulders, her head resting comfortably on his left shoulder. They felt comfortable with each other; this was one of those times that didn't require words – words would only ruin the precious, tranquil moment.


	11. Maya thinking

_**Maya thinks about Toby.**_

Maya sat on the porch of her tremendously white and tremendously large three-storey house. It was a vivid, sundrenched day in New York, and Maya was making the most of the pleasant weather. Despite her heavenly surroundings, Maya didn't feel serene like she usually did when she sat on her personal chair on the large porch in front of her house. She loved how she could look out into the pretty garden as she painted, and wave at the passersby as she enjoyed her generally relaxing days. She normally painted and sketched non-stop when she was sitting here on the porch – it was as if she were an inexorable force; possessed, even (in a good way of course). But today was different. Maya looked at her blank canvas and couldn't comprehend why it was unfeasible for her to think of a subject matter to sketch. She let out a little yelp in aggravation – this impassive moment was exceptional and almost never came over her, especially when she was here, at her favourite place in the entire world, her place of thoughts and inspiration, the one place where she was by no means alone or troubled… her safe haven…

Her frustration was disrupted by Dennis, her sandy-haired father, who opened the large reddish-brown front door and stepped onto the porch. Dennis was American, with skin a little lighter than Maya's, blue eyes and some facial hair. Maya had inherited the majority of her features from her mother, who was thin and Malaysian, and had long black hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Ah," Dennis said, glancing at the blank canvas in front of his daughter. Maya might have inherited her mother's genes for her beauty, exquisiteness and appearance, but she undeniably had her father's flair for art and (more often than not) blithe character.

Maya glanced at her father apprehensively. She wondered whether or not she would be able to make _some_ advancement on this artwork.

"Well, that's beautiful, Maya. Takes my breath away, for sure. Now that's a masterpiece right there!" Dennis began applauding and cheering, patting his daughter on the back for her palpable hard work.

Maya laughed. She loved her father's uncanny sense of humour. It reminded her of Toby for some indefinite reason.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, smiling for a moment. Then her expression changed and retreated back to being solemn and morose. She sat back in her chair in an indolent way and groaned.

"Dad, I can't think of anything," she admitted with an exasperated sigh.

The truth was that these days her mind was only occupied with thoughts of a boy. One particular boy she had only met once. A boy with jet-black hair, piercing hazel eyes that glistened frequently as he smiled and laughed, and a figure a bit on the lean side. The thing that striked her most about him, though, was his exceptionally pale skin. It was even paler than Jenny's. She found it to be quite peculiar. She glanced at her own lightly tanned skin and her mind flew yet again to Toby. He was quite attractive, she had silently decided, but in an imperceptible way. Other teenage girls wouldn't take any notice of him, because they almost certainly wouldn't bother to truly distinguish him. From afar, he appeared to look like any ordinary sixteen-year-old boy, but up-close she could see the profundity, intensity and veracity in his eyes, even though he she perceived him to be a light-hearted, O blood type sort of person more than anything.

"Him and his _stupid_ black hair," Maya muttered, for an instant overlooking her father's presence.

"Maya?" Dennis asked vigilantly. "Are you okay?"

Maya opened her eyes wide, diminutively embarrassed that she had been caught conversing with herself, something she generally never did. That is, before she ever started attending that art class.

"Oh… yes… Dad," Maya choked out, sitting up straight again, calculatedly hitting her head in an effort to disregard her thoughts about Toby for just one second. It was like millions of mini Toby's had infected her mind like bacteria, and she yearned for them to all abscond and return to their homeland (Jupiter, or wherever).

"You sure?" Dennis looked weary. "Look, what's your topic… your subject matter?"

Dennis had formerly loved to do art just like Maya, and had attended the same art class as his daughter for two years. He was Maya's number one enthusiast and supporter, especially since his parents had prohibited him to pursue art when he was a teenager just a few years older than Maya's present age. Dennis's parents had only certified him to attend art class because he had supplicated them, and when they apprehended how serious he was about pursuing art as a career, they had thought it was ludicrous. Therefore, they banished him from anything even remotely associated to art. They inflicted him into becoming a lawyer, a profession he wasn't tremendously fond of, and ever since Dennis had supported Maya a hundred and ten percent to not make the same errors his parents had with him. Dennis still held an unfathomable appreciation for art, but his parents had unremittingly attempted to turn him against it, and so nowadays he no longer could paint the masterpieces he was proficient of producing before. Dennis believed this problem was prompted by his parents' condemnation of his art from the beginning.

"The subject matter is monochrome artwork," Maya explained to her father. "I can use anything I want to create it, and the subject matter can be anything." She glanced up at Dennis, fishing for any gratis ideas he would possibly have to propose. "C'mon, Dad, I'm completely stuck."

"That's a first." Dennis could see that his daughter was anxious – art was everything to her; and once upon a time, to him as well.

"Okay, well… let's start here: what are you thinking about right now?" He put a big emphasis on the last two words.

Maya fidgeted with her paintbrush, blushing. Luckily her and her father were like two peas in a pod, and they always understood each other.

"It's okay," Dennis said hastily, discerning Maya's discomfited facial expression. "You don't have to tell me. Just… relax , close your eyes, and think about what you see."

"Thanks, Dad." Maya smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry about it, honey. Just call me if you need anything else."

With one final smile of encouragement, Dennis walked inside the house, leaving the door half-open.

That was what Maya loved about her father. He knew that she loved him, and she loved being around him and listening to his prudent advice, but he also knew when to leave her be.

Maya threw her paintbrush out into the garden, infuriated at herself for being incapable of focusing. _What was it about Toby that intrigued her so much, anyway?_

Maya stood up to fetch her paintbrush back, and at last acknowledged her father's suggestion. She sat back down in her seat and slowly, intently began painting. She knew that she'd regret the subject matter she had just selected (she'd unquestionably have to hide her face in embarrassment afterwards), but she had nothing else.

--

After spending the maximum thirty minutes on her ostensibly embarrassing monochrome artwork, Maya traipsed up the white stairs to her large, mainly white-and-blue room. Her bedroom walls were yellow, though, the colour of sanguinity. She sat on her bed and seized her personal home phone off her bedside table. It said that she had received four missed calls. She sighed and checked the numbers, but they all flashed 'private number'. Maya began to become bothered. She was almost wholly certain that she had found herself a stalker. The phone rang, and she picked up the phone once more.

"Hello?" she said into the phone intolerantly, a hint of anxiousness in her voice. She tried to sound sturdy, but she didn't think that it was working.

Just like all those other times she heard the light laughter of a teenage boy, followed by beeping as the person on the other line hung up. Maya sighed. These prank calls had been disrupting and distressing her for the last few days, and she just wanted it to discontinue. The peculiar thing was that although the laughter sounded manic, she was almost positive that she had heard that laugher before, in person.


	12. Jennate: Exchanging numbers

_**Jenny and Nate's third meeting.**_

Jenny hurriedly sprinted down Park Avenue in New York City, cheeks flashing red as she ran and raced against time in order to squeeze into the school before the front gates closed (which happened as soon as first period began). Royal Queen's was incredibly authoritarian with rules and regulations, and one of them was that students were to be impeccably prompt to school each day. Failure to do so would result in the late student/s requiring a trip to the office for a pleasant chat with Vice Headmistress Turner. As Jenny rounded a corner on the street she fortuitously bumped into a person in her haste and neglect of her surroundings. She turned and noticed that she had crashed into none other than Nate, with his handsome looks, sparkling emerald eyes, golden hair and all. Jenny flushed, grabbing onto Nate for support.

"I'm so sorry; I'm such a klutz…" she sputtered as Nate gently helped her back up on her feet, holding her hands to steady her. He smiled; he thought it was cute how she seemed apprehensive around him and turned a pretty shade of crimson. It reminded him of the summers he used to spend with his father up in Miami, as the weather there was temperate and it had beautiful scenery.

His father was a content, simple man, and Nate liked to believe that he inherited that approach to life from him, rather than his mother's uptight, perfectionist-type persona which was scarily comparable to Blair's. The ironic thing was that Nate was more like his mother, but wouldn't ever divulge or acknowledge it. Nate dreamed of having a life like his father's, but that wasn't possible thanks to his parents; his mother and stepfather kept irksomely reminding him that he was still a minor under eighteen, and that he was set to attend one of the Ivy Leagues for the next few years, no arguing. Nate's father, on the other hand, essentially agreed with his ex-wife, and stated that his son's education was far more important than anything remotely interesting up at Miami. Personally, Nate didn't care what his so-called parents said. He was certain that he wasn't interested in university, particularly the condescending Ivy Leagues… but did anyone listen to his outlook? Not a chance.

When both Jenny and Nate were on stable ground, Nate cleared his throat, irresolute of what to say. Luckily Jenny seemed to not be at a loss in the conversation department.

"Thanks," she beamed at him. Ah, her knight in shining armour.

"You're welcome, Jenny." Nate looked into those wonderful blue eyes of hers. He could become so intrigued and immersed by them that he stared for longer than he should. He was just as much captivated by her eyes as he was with her pretty, porcelain face and vivacious, charismatic persona.

"Look, Nate, I've got to go." She had a repentant look on her face, as if she were attempting to articulate how much she wished to stay with him. "School's starting in, like, a few minutes, and… I'm pretty sure you're going to be late as well."

Nate impeded gazing into her eyes and woke himself up. "Oh. Yeah," he realised. "I'll let you go, then." He civilly gestured for her to abscond, like a gentleman would.

"Bye," Jenny squeaked as she distanced herself away from Nate. She whirled around and began walking when Nate turned to retrieve her with his right hand on her arm. "Look, Jenny…" he began, his face coming close to hers for a moment.

Jenny flushed at his touch. His hands were always so gentle, she apprehended.

"I've got a little something for you." He handed her a little strip of white paper and smiled.

"What is it?" Jenny's facial expression and voice was curious.

Nate smiled. He liked how Jenny always had a mystifying look on her face; how she reacted to the things he said with such inquisitiveness. It reminded him of her youth and reeled him to her as if she were holding him on a fishing line.

"You'll see. Don't worry, its nothing spectacular. Come on, you better go. Like you said, you'll be late for class." With one last grin and wave, he rounded the other corner and was off.

Jenny power-walked as she headed down the street to the Royal Queen's College gates. Once she arrived at her locker, took out her books and heard the warning bell, she opened up the note Nate had given her:

_Jenny—_

_0427888135_

_You gave me yours so it's only fair that you have mine :)_

_Meet me at Central Park after school today. If you want to, that is._

_Enjoy your day and take care. See you later – inadvertently or wittingly, we're bound to smack into each other soon ;)_

—_N_

Jenny laughed as it was paradoxical how she had slammed into Nate just a few minutes ago. She inserted Nate's number into her phone as she walked off to class and smiled. Unfortunately for her, Mr Mason decided to leave his office right at that instant (_Why?!_ Jenny thought. _He never leaves that place! It's like his natural habitat! He probably lives and sleeps there…_).

Jenny tried to hustle past his room with the aim of not getting caught with a mobile during school hours, but no such luck.

"Miss Humphrey!" Mr Mason called, fastening his right hand onto her shoulder, hard. Jenny flinched. It was like he was possessed or something, she thought. How else could he be so… menacing and robotic? His grasp didn't seem like normal humans'. Jenny slowly turned around, thinking about how this wasn't how she had planned her short-lived life to end.

"No phones in school, Miss Humphrey," Mr Mason said in a crisp voice. "Let me take that. You wont be seeing this little baby for… a week, I'd say."

"A week?" Jenny gasped. "Mr Mason, that is completely unfair!" Her pleading voice didn't seem to have any effect on him. If anything, it gave him satisfaction.

"You girls need discipline. You need to learn. Hand it over now. You'll be late for class."

_Gee, I haven't heard __that__ enough today_, Jenny thought as she groaned and reluctantly parted from one of her most prized possessions. Rolling her eyes, she hugged her books to her chest and trotted off to Ancient History, Nate's little note tucked away in her pocket.


	13. Jennate: Hug in the park

_**Jenny and Nate's fourth meeting.**_

_**Please note: In an attempt to prevent copying Cecily von Ziegesar (author of Gossip Girl), I've changed Blair's name to Victoria. Sorry for the confusion!**_

Jenny walked took the shortcut through Main Street and rushed to Central Park, walking on the white footpath that millions of overseas tourists had used to visit this popular landmark. She had been waiting for this moment the whole day; at school, she barely paid attention in half of her classes after her phone was confiscated and she had read that note from him. Nate. The one boy she had wished to receive a note from… even _talk_ to for one second… ever since she was a little girl. Now she had experienced three conversations with him, regardless of how long or short – she felt like she was waltzing on the clouds up in the sky, carefree, careless. How could it be possible for one person to make her feel this way?

Her heart continued to pound in her chest as she looked around, seeking a boy in his late teenage years with golden light brown hair and dazzling sea green eyes. Her eyes finally found him; he was sitting under a big fig tree alone, cigarette in his hand, smoke emitting from his mouth. Jenny sighed; she had little tolerance for smokers. She walked over, trying to look casual and sat down next to Nate, who smiled as he acknowledged her presence. He quickly put out his cigarette and sat hugging his knees, which made him look almost ten years younger than his real age. He was wearing his Aristocrat's uniform of course; blue-black tie, midnight blue blazer, white button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone, black pants, belt and black shoes. Jenny noticed everything about everyone – what they were wearing, their hair colour and style, their eyes and the manner in which they presented themselves. Nate definitely passed her silent 'good looks' test, even though appearance was hardly important to her in terms of what she looked for in a potential boyfriend.

"Hey," Nate greeted her, evidently happy to see her. Jenny smiled; she loved the way his eyes sparkled as he spoke. "So you came."

_Observant_, Jenny thought. She grinned. "Or I have a twin sister. Freaky." She knew it wasn't the coolest thing to say, but Nate didn't seem to think that she had said anything out of the ordinary.

He smiled. "Very," he said. "I'd like to meet her… is she hotter than you? If she is, introduce us, and you can go away and leave us in peace. Bye, then."

Jenny smiled and her eyes were laughing. She hit him softly on the shoulder. "Oh, stop!"

Nate turned and shifted a bit closer to her. "So how was your day today?"

Jenny flushed. She wasn't going to tell him that she was thinking about him all day and couldn't concentrate in class after reading his note, right? She was honest, but telling him that would just be embarrassing. "Fine. Great. Learnt about… Zoroastrianism in Religion today. Did you know that it originated in Persia, which is modern-day Iran, and its adherents are faithful to the beliefs of some guy called Zoroaster, who was the founder of the religion?" She realised she was speaking very fast and was babbling, and forced herself to stop.

Nate loved how she became embarrassed easily. "Mmm… no, I didn't know that actually. But you didn't really answer my question."

"Oh!" Jenny exclaimed. "Uh… yeah, it was good. Learnt new things, talked to friends, passed notes in class, the usual. Nothing interesting to report, really."

Nate nodded. "Okay, good."

Then a light bulb flashed over Jenny. "Oh, but my phone was confiscated, which I'm pretty upset about. I have my life on there."

"Aw, that's a shame," Nate sympathised. "Now you can't call me."

Jenny blushed. "I didn't know I could." _Or that you wanted me to_, she thought.

Nate raised his eyebrow. "So I gave you my number to just look at?"

Jenny hit her head. "Oh, of course. Sorry. Slipped my mind. Thanks for your number, by the way."

Nate smiled. "It's not exactly brain surgery to write a number down on a piece of paper."

Jenny nodded. "True, true."

Nate gazed around the park, spying the groups of girls and boys from Royal Queen's and Aristocrat's strolling down the pathways together, talking loudly and laughing together, some with cigarettes or alcohol clutched in their hands. Most students walked through the park on the way home or to just relax after school, like Nate did. Others came to the park to study as they found it a good place to concentrate, even though there tended to be some other loud students about, throwing footballs, talking about what they did on the weekend or sharing a joint among a large group. He then saw a group of the most glamourous Royal Queen's juniors chatting away as they walked past, some texting away on their phones and others drinking vodka, all of their school skirts the shortest in the whole student population. He knew who he would see next – a sixteen-year-old girl with long hazelnut brown hair, full cherry red lips and the shortest skirt of all. Upon seeing her Nate covered his face and hid behind Jenny's face and soft blonde hair so quickly that his nose brushed against hers.

Jenny sighed, shocked and a little uncomfortable. "What's going on?" she said softly.

Nate waited until Victoria had walked past without seeing him and then moved his face from Jenny's. "Sorry. Uh… I have this twelve-year-old stalker who goes to middle school and… well… I just saw her, so it was my first instinct to hide behind you. Sorry."

Jenny smiled. "That's okay. That's cute, a little girl stalking you!"

Nate shook his head and chuckled. "Trust me, it's not. Some girls can be so pushy and needy. I don't like that." Nate was thinking of Victoria as he said this, but clearly Jenny believed he was talking about his 'stalker'.

Jenny made a mental note in her head to remember what Nate had said.

Nate looked down for a while, thinking deeply about something. Then he looked up and observed Jenny's pale, pretty face. His eyes kept darting to her immersing innocent blue ones. "So I have to tell you something," she said casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

Jenny's eyes became inquisitive like they often did. It made her look like an intellectual, a person with integrity and profundity – which she was. "Oh yeah? Go on."

After seeing her serious expression, Nate chuckled a bit. "Wow, we're too intense. Especially for people who've just met."

Jenny shrugged; she didn't really mind. She thought it was a good thing. "You were saying?" she said encouragingly.

"Okay," Nate started. "Do you remember last week when we saw each other in this park and you threw out my mate's cigarettes and…"

Jenny nodded. "How could I forget? It was the day you told me I was irresistible." She smiled like a little girl who had just received her first multi-coloured lollipop.

Nate laughed lightly. "That is true. It was a compliment, so it's good that you seem happy about that. Okay, you keep making me go off track. Anyway… back to what I was saying… to be honest, I kind of, er, lied to you."

Jenny raised her eyebrows. "That's ironic. 'To be honest, I kind of lied to you'. Smooth, Nate. Anyway, seriously? I've only been with you for, what, literally two hours in my entire life, and you've managed to lie already? You disappoint me, Nate…"

Nate noticed her disillusioned face and knew she wasn't lying. He suddenly felt a little guilty. "Look, it's just… I lied about my age, okay? I'm eighteen, not seventeen. That day I talked to you in this park was my birthday."

Jenny's eyes narrowed in shock. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me?"

Jenny found birthdays to be extremely special and important, so she was a bit let down that she missed her chance to do something for Nate even though they still barely knew each other.

"What do you mean?" Nate frowned. "I didn't think it would be important to let you know…"

"It's your birthday! Of course it's important! It's the first day you came into the world!"

Nate blinked, indifferent. "So?"

"So you celebrated, right?" Jenny said naturally, expecting an answer along the lines of 'of course, who do you think I am, Scrooge?'

Nate surprised her with his reply. "Nah… just had a smoke with my friends here… as you saw us… and my mate brought some pot especially for my b'day, so what was nice of him…" his voice trailed off.

Jenny looked as if Nate appeared to be death warmed up. "Are you serious?" was all she would muster to say.

Nate was confused. "What?"

Jenny's mouth felt a little dry. "You didn't have a party or anything?"

Nate smiled a little as he pictured girlie tea parties and examined Jenny's excessively stunned expression which looked a little amusing. "I'm not a girl, Jenny."

Jenny finally smiled, gradually easing away from her stone-faced expression. "I know. Still, don't your parents plan a huge house party or something with four hundred of your closest friends? You know, like all the other parties and events the elite plan and go to all the time?"

Nate shrugged. "Eh, I had a party last year. But they didn't bother this year, even though, you know, eighteen is a pretty big deal, it's an important birthday. I didn't want anything planned anyway. Those parties are overrated and boring, and I used to go to two a week, so I know it's really nothing interesting. Those parties aren't all that they're cracked up to be. You see them in movies, on television, and they look so fun and glamourous, but I find it all pretentious. People get so dressed up, and for what? One night? It's pointless… maybe it's because a guy, but…"

Jenny laughed. "Oh come on, it's New York. Everyone gets all dressed up just to go out everyday. Everyone gets dressed up even if they spend the whole day at home! This is New York. So that's not an excuse. It's fun, anyway… you know, getting my makeup done, buying a dress... it's funny how I live in New York City and don't go to cool events like that. It's funny how I have to ask you about them. I'd understand if I was from somewhere overseas, but… I _live_ here! It's sad that I'm not invited to anything cool like that. I should know all about it! I'd love to go to an event like a masquerade ball, or the Midnight Madness party…"

Nate looked at Jenny as she looked down, disappointed. He tried to empathise with her. "I can see how you'd be intrigued… you're a young girl…"

Jenny frowned – Nate had obviously said the wrong thing. "I'm not _twelve_."

"You're not much older," Nate retorted.

Jenny shook her head, frustrated. "Stop haranguing me. You sound like my father."

Nate sighed. "I'm just telling you, there's nothing that interesting about that whole scene when you're used to it. I was born into it, so now all _I_ want to do is rebel… even though I'm eighteen now and should be able to do whatever I want."

Jenny looked down at a dandelion in the grass. "Mmm… I guess I understand."

Nate smiled and put his hands on Jenny's shoulders as if he were prompting a massage. "Okay, let's get off this topic. So… are you going to get me a belated birthday present?"

Jenny chuckled. "Hmm, after your little speech about how important your birthday and social events are to you? Oh yeah…"

Nate's voice turned serious. "It would be nice to get a present from you is all. All I got was cigarettes, pot and a Ralph Lauren jumper. Now, you can't blame me for wanting something from a pretty girl."

Jenny smiled. "Okay, well, what do you want? Please don't say Ray Bans or something; I'm not the wealthiest pretty girl around, since I come from the slums of NYC."

Nate shook his head in disbelief. "Don't think so low of yourself."

Jenny sighed and returned the same expression that Nate was feeling – frustration, but in a different way. "Compared to you, that's where I'm from. It's what I am."

Nate had never been an advocate of violence towards women, but Jenny was frustrating him so much that he felt like he might snap. "Status means _nothing_ to me. But honestly, if you were so poor, part of the lower-class… you wouldn't be living in New York, or going to Royal Queen's. There are _so many_ people worse off. I'm not just talking about financially, either."

Jenny smiled, impressed. "Wow, have you always been this painfully honest and compassionate towards the underprivileged or have I made you like this?"

Nate pointed to her. "It's all you."

Jenny put her hands on the grass and lay down a little so she was leaning on the tree, but not quite down on her back in a sleeping position. "So… what do you want then? For your birthday, I mean."

Nate put his hand on his temple. "Hmm… well, let's just say, it's the thought that counts. Things that cost nothing are the best presents. But I rarely get these kinds of presents."

Jenny nodded. "I agree with you on that. I think a nice, warm hug can be the best present. Plus it's free of charge, so that's a bonus."

Nate smiled a little timidly for once. "Well, how 'bout it then?"

Jenny was a little taken aback. "A hug?"

"Why not?"

Jenny hesitated a little. "'Cause."

Nate eyed her, waiting for a more elaborate answer.

"I'm nervous," Jenny admitted.

Nate sighed. "Jenny, I'm nothing to be scared of. I may be a little older than you, but… that means nothing."

Jenny nodded. "I know."

"So why…?"

Jenny managed to regain her composure. "Okay. Here goes nothing."

Nate could sense her uneasiness and felt considerate of her. "We don't have to if you don't—"

Jenny abruptly hugged him tightly in an attempt to cast away her hesitation. Nate was surprised but pleased; he held her in response and touched her hair affectionately. Jenny smiled, nervous, and they finally pulled away after a while. Nate grinned as he knew that she was anxious but courageous enough to try, despite it being something as simple as a hug. He admired that in her and thought it was cute.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Nate grinned.

Jenny shook her head with the enthusiasm of a six-year-old who had just gotten off her first ride on a merry-go-round and was asked if she wanted to leave the theme park already. "You're warm. It was nice." she looked satisfied as she lay back on the tree, her mind in a blissful daze.

Nate laughed. "You're warm too… I haven't hugged somebody in…. I don't know… a whole year, maybe?"

Jenny sat up abruptly from the tree. "Are you kidding me?"

Nate shrugged. "Well… I don't think guys hug just as much as girls do…"

Jenny still sat in shock. "Still…"

"I don't hug my friends. Or my parents. Or anyone, really. I guess if I had more female friends I'd hug them, though…"

"I hug my friends everyday."

Nate looked indifferent. "Maybe it's just something girls always do."

"Maybe so."

Nate sighed and looked up at the leaves of the large tree covering them from the sun and providing them shade, almost making the area romantic and secluded from the rest of the park. "I like talking with you…. about… random stuff."

Jenny smiled. "Me too… and by the way, do I owe you more of a birthday present or what?"

Nate grinned. "If you want."

Jenny looked excited. "Okay. I have to remind you though – I'm not that creative. I might just end up giving you another hug and dismissing that as your full eighteenth birthday present."

Nate smiled. "I'd be satisfied with that… you see, the first half of my present, or whatever it was… the hug… was quite nice actually, so I'm a happy guy. It would definitely suffice."

Jenny breathed in some fresh air and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you're four years older than me. This seems…" –she looked up at him– "how old do you feel like I am?"

Nate looked at Jenny's arms and noticed how slim they were. He hadn't really noticed her weight before, but he saw that she was quite thin. This didn't bother him; if it did, he would have noticed it before – he was just inadvertently making an observation. He went back to the question and thought about it before giving a response.

"At most… maybe just less than two years younger than I am. In some ways you seem very youthful, but in other ways I see you as quite prudent. Honestly, I could mistake you for being older than me. You have a very wise trait about you even though you're so young. It's a good thing… not many people have that at fourteen years old…"

Jenny smiled. "Thank you. That's sweet."

Nate rolled his eyes light-heartedly. "I'm a sweet guy."

Jenny stretched out her legs on the grass. "So how long are you staying out here?"

Nate smirked. "Well, it's not like I do my homework, so…"

Jenny thought about needing to go home to complete the mountain of homework she had lying on her desk in her bedroom. She sighed – she couldn't be bothered to do work. "I do."

Nate nodded receptively. "That's good for you. Honestly. You're a smart girl; it's good that you study hard."

Jenny looked a little uneasy. "You're sounding like my father now…"

"Ouch," Nate joked.

"It's true. And how would you know I'm smart? I don't think I am…"

Nate quickly held her hand and looked at her innocent face. "You are."

This time, Jenny didn't even flinch even though they were having skin contact. "How do you know?"

"I know."

Jenny looked confused and encouraged him to go on.

"Sometimes you're very easy to read," Nate explained, "I see things in you that you don't realise yourself. You're oblivious to many of your great traits, and also your weaknesses. I guess it's my responsibility to tell them to you since you're really quite blind actually."

"Hey!" Jenny snapped good-naturedly.

Nate smiled. "It's true."

Jenny stood up after a while. "I have to go," she announced. "I have so much homework, and that's no joke."

Nate stood up too. "Well, let me bring you home."

"I have to go to the subway…"

Nate seemed firm. "I'll walk you to the subway, then."

Jenny smiled. "Okay."

She intertwined her right hand in his left one and they walked together through the park, discussing what Jenny could possibly give Nate as his official birthday present, Nate not even worrying about whether Victoria would see him with another girl.


End file.
